


Motor Mouth

by 4ddddani



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Awkward Crush, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 18:47:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9285236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4ddddani/pseuds/4ddddani
Summary: Maybe it's a Babbling Curse? Maybe his mouth has a mind of its own? All Sungyeol knows is that it won't stay shut and he's pretty sure Myungsoo hates him for it. HP AU.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Infinite Secret Santa 2015 event using the prompt, "Sungyeol talks too much and thinks he's annoying Myungsoo." 
> 
> Posted publicly on AFF on 11 January 2016.

There were days where Sungyeol wished muzzles were acceptable for humans. Specifically, acceptable for him to wear throughout the corridors of the castle because sometimes he just couldn’t control his mouth and  needed to shut up . 

 

Maybe Woohyun was just messing with him and had cast the Babbling Curse on him?  Sungyeol wouldn’t put it past his Slytherin best friend. The asshole loved making Sungyeol look the fool. 

 

It’s not like Sungyeol  intended  to be so talkative when he was in class… and it only happened in Charms. The one lesson he happened to share with his Slytherin best friend--and the most beautiful Hufflepuff boy in fifth year, Myungsoo Kim. Who sat right in front of him and probably hated his guts. 

 

I need to just Oblivate on myself.  Sungyeol could just remove all the memories of him being a loud, obnoxious annoyance and then go back to Charms no problem… Wait; he’ll need to do it to Myungsoo too--he’ll bribe Dongwoo with cupcakes from Hogsmeade to help him out. 

 

Good plan, Sungyeol. 

 

~*~

 

Sungyeol had the qualities to exemplify all that Gryffindors were meant to be. He was courageous, confident, maybe a bit brash, and incredibly clever. Of course, he also had a playful side, one which meshed well with the conniving mind of one fellow Slytherin, Woohyun Nam. The two fifth-years heard their names whispered throughout the castle halls in comparison with the famed Weasley twins when it came to their schemes, an accomplishment of which the two were immensely proud. 

 

Sungyeol was respected among his peers in other ways too. His tall body, expressive eyes and wide smile showcased the usually carefree attitude he carried throughout the castle. He was knowledgeable in all his subjects, the prospect of O.W.L.s. looming ever-closer for him. The fifth-year was always friendly and approachable with anyone, no matter their house affiliation. Tensions between the houses had faded considerably and most Hogwarts students interacted with students in all houses, both inside and outside of the classroom. 

 

Sungyeol’s own family even spanned multiple houses: he and his older brother, Howon, claimed as Gryffindor, while the youngest Lee brother, Sungjong, was sorted into Ravenclaw. Sungyeol knew how to solve the many riddles to get into the Ravenclaw common room and go bug his little brother as needed. In addition, he would always sneak into the dungeons to go find Woohyun to begin their next plot about the castle. 

 

Sungyeol had the world at his feet, so to speak, when it came to the magical world. He had confidence, respect, and he excelled at many of his studies. 

 

So, why the hell was one Hufflepuff able to ruin it all?

 

~*~ 

 

The first time Sungyeol saw Myungsoo Kim in their second-year Defense Against The Dark Arts class, he almost believed that Veelas could be male. The boy was that perfect-- a flawless and perfectly symmetrical face, that long straight nose, his strong lithe figure, piercing eyes and flawless dark hair-- and Sungyeol’s struggles with his loud mouth began. 

 

He found himself talking more and more in those lessons, be it actually answering the professor’s questions, asking his own or just making off-hand jokes or commentary to make those around him laugh. And one of those people around him happened to be Myungsoo.

 

...Who never had any reaction to any of Sungyeol’s comments. 

 

This of course only served to offend second-year Sungyeol and made him try even harder. A few weeks later he finally got a reaction out of the Hufflepuff boy--a hard glare sent his way after a sly comment from the Gryffindor’s mouth. 

 

And from that moment, Sungyeol Lee hated Myungsoo Kim. 

 

But that didn’t mean the loud-mouth comments stopped. In their third-year, the two shared Divination together--a class that made it far too easy for Sungyeol to throw out a comment or two, especially with Professor Trelawney’s “quirks”. Myungsoo, who sat two rows down from him in the tower, would occasionally tense his shoulders during those moments, but another glare was never sent towards the Gryffindor. 

 

Fourth-year, Sungyeol noticed something changing. Myungsoo continued to seemingly ignore his comments during Care of Magical Creatures and Transfiguration, yet Sungyeol wasn’t as angered by the cold shoulder the Hufflepuff boy gave him. Sungyeol began to notice the boy outside their classroom--how he would smile wide, showing the most adorable dimples, at his house table during meal times, his concentration and focus when he was studying in the library or practicing during class. 

 

Suddenly, Sungyeol Lee didn’t hate Myungsoo Kim as much. 

 

Sungyeol Lee started nursing a crush on the perfect Hufflepuff boy. 

 

Which to his mouth meant,  let’s talk more! 

 

He begged Woohyun to just use Silencio on him before class starts to stop Sungyeol’s perpetual word vomit. But Woohyun,  the devil , thought Sungyeol’s inability to stay quiet around his former enemy/crush was hilarious and loved to set Sungyeol up to talk  more  during their lessons. 

 

Some best friend. 

 

~*~

 

Sungyeol hid his head in his arms at the Slytherin table in the Great Hall, groaning. He and Woohyun both had their Charms lesson immediately after lunch, leaving Sungyeol to count down the minutes until he embarasses himself for the day. 

 

“You going to eat those sausage links?” Woohyun’s voice broke Sungyeol’s reverie. 

 

Sungyeol raised his head, pushing his almost-untouched plate towards the Slytherin boy. Sungyeol ruffled his hair in frustration, before dropping his hands on the table, leaning slightly back from the bench. 

 

“Are you done with your daily tantrum?” Woohyun said, glancing over the top of his pumpkin juice. 

 

Sungyeol groaned. “I’m allowed to do this! I already know I’m going to make an idiot of myself; may as well start the self-loathing now.”

 

Woohyun scoffed. “Just get over it, Yeol. We’re fifth-years; we’re allowed to do stupid things.”

 

“Not everyday in class!” the Gryffindor muttered. “If you would just use  Silencio  on me already, that would solve  everything .”

 

“I’m not using a silencing charm on you during the whole lesson. What if Flitwick asks you a question?”

 

The Gryffindor boy scoffed. “Yeah, like you actually care about my academic record. You just love watching me make a complete ass of myself.” Woohyun’s smirk and raised eyebrow only served to confirm Sungyeol’s suspicion. “You are the worst best friend ever.”

 

“I’m the absolute  best  friend you’ve got,” the Slytherin boy smirked. 

 

“You’re such an ass. One day, I should just dish to Head Boy Kim about our plans, just to get your ass in detention. But I won’t because that would let you talk with Sunggyu and keeping you away from your beloved hamster is my only joy left in life,” Sungyeol threatened. 

 

“At least I can control my mouth around Sunggyu, unlike you, who turns into a prattling second-year girl in front of Myungsoo,” Woohyun scoffed. 

 

Sungyeol grabbed the bun left on his plate and threw it towards the other boy, nailing him right in the temple. Woohyun let out a small whine as the chimes signalling the end of meal time rang through the Great Hall. 

 

The two fifth-years sauntered down the corridor towards their Charms lesson, occasionally shoving or trying to trip the other and laughing when one of them stumbled and had to catch himself. As they reached the doorway, they found one of the Ravenclaw girls in their class standing at the classroom door with a bag in hand. She held it out to them both, saying, “Take a piece of parchment and head to your seat.”

 

The two looked at each other first, then back at the bag in suspicion. “I’m not putting my hand in there,” Woohyun said. “Who’s to say something won’t bite me?”

 

“This isn’t one of your stupid pranks, Nam,” the girl replied, clearly unimpressed with Woohyun and Sungyeol’s jokester reputations. “Just take one. Flitwick asked me to have everyone draw one as they came into class.”

 

The two reached their hands in, pulling out a folded parchment piece and headed into the classroom. Sungyeol unfolded his piece, revealing a “1” written on it. He glanced over at Woohyun’s as they took their seats, a curving “2” written on the Slytherin’s piece. 

 

A few last students came into the classroom as Professor Flitwick emerged from his quarters. The half-goblin stood on his podium at the front of the room as the classroom quieted. “Good afternoon students! Although we may be a few months away from your O.W.L.s., I do believe that it is important that you all begin studying and practicing as early as possible.”

 

Sungyeol glanced over at Woohyun next to him, noticing some of the other students glancing towards their friends, silently making their alliances. 

 

Flitwick cleared his throat, catching the students’ attention once again. “Now, I know you all may want to group up with your friends, but I want to ensure that these partners you have for your O.W.L. preparation can judge you fairly. Therefore, we are doing this by random draw. I’m sure you all received a number from Ms. Blackthorn as you came in the room?” 

 

The students began shuffling once more, some moving to grab the forgotten parchment pieces from their pockets. Sungyeol could see Myungsoo at the table next to him, pull the parchment from under his inkwell. 

 

“In essence, you have all now chosen your partners by chance,” Flitwick explained. “Half of you have 1’s and the other half have 2’s. Each sheet had a enchantment charm bonding the corresponding 1 with it’s 2. Those of you who have 1’s, please stand.” Sungyeol stood, along with about half of the classroom--he noticed Myungsoo remained seated, glancing around to note those standing. 

 

Flitwick continued his explanation. “Each piece of parchment knows where it’s partner is. All you have to say is  Accio 2 , and it will find it’s partner. You will know the match is made when the pieces come together and glow the same color. 1’s, you may begin!”

 

Sungyeol placed his piece of parchment in front of him as he pulled out his wand. He could see various pieces of parchment levitating across the room, glowing different colors as they matched their partners. He placed his wand above his sheet, chanting, “Accio 2.”

 

The parchment glowed a bright teal blue, then rose in front of Sungyeol’s gaze. It paused for a moment, then moved to Sungyeol’s left. Sungyeol watched the parchment float over slowly towards the other side of the classroom towards Myungsoo and a group of other Hufflepuffs. Myungsoo turned towards the paper out of the corner of his eye, then glanced back in front of him as his parchment rose up to meet Sungyeol’s, the teal flame burning brighter as the two pieces joined together. 

 

Myungsoo turned his gaze from the joined pieces over to Sungyeol and their eyes met. 

 

Well, shit. 

 

~*~

 

Sungyeol was going to push Woohyun over the banister. 

 

The Slytherin boy had not stopped  laughing as the two were released from their Charms lesson. Once all the partners had been found, Professor Flitwick had taken note of the pairings, then passed out a list of Charms to review and work on together over the next few months outside of class. They were to turn in progress reports each week, to ensure that the pairs continue to meet together consistently. He then instructed the class to open their textbooks and began his lecture.   

 

For the first time in almost three years, Sungyeol was completely silent in class. 

 

He ran so quickly out of the classroom once Flitwick released them that Woohyun had to sprint to catch up. And from there, the teasing began. 

 

“This is absolute  gold! Flitwick is basically forcing you to spend so much time every week with your boy toy!” the Slytherin boy giggled. “Oh my God, please tell me where you two go practice because I have to hang my Extendable Ears in there. I cannot miss the pure gold that you will just word-vomit!”

 

Sungyeol swung his textbook into Woohyun’s side, smacking into his muscular back. “Shut up already!” he groaned. “This is going to be a disaster.”

 

Woohyun continued muttering to himself, giggles still coming out of his lips. “Damn, I wish I could pilfer the Invisibility Cloak from Headmaster McGonagall’s office just to see all this…”

 

“Damn it, Nam!” Sungyeol smacked his friend one more time with his textbook. “Can you at least help me out here, for once? I have to spend multiple hours a week being judged on my academic progress by a guy who  hates  me--who I also have a crush on and can’t seem to keep my freaking mouth shut around. So for once, can you please stop laughing at my misery and offer some bit of compassion?”

 

The two males halted outside the Great Hall, Woohyun ready to head towards the dungeons, Sungyeol ready to go hide in his bed in Gryffindor Tower. Woohyun huffed, the teasing smirk replaced by a serious expression. “Look, I don’t really know what to tell you. But I at least think that Myungsoo is mature enough to look past whatever annoyances he might have towards you and work fairly with you,” the Slytherin boy explained. “And who knows? Maybe your word vomit will actually spew something out that can make him like you back.”

 

Sungyeol slumped against the banister behind him. “And just when I wanted to hug you for being a good friend, you go back to being an asshole.” 

 

Woohyun grinned. “You love it.”

 

“Sungyeol Lee?”

 

The two boys glanced behind them at the first-year Hufflepuff approaching them. Sungyeol pushed himself off the banister. “That’s me?”

 

The boy walked over, handing a folded piece of parchment in his hand. “Here you go!” Without another word, the boy scurried down the corridors towards the Kitchen. 

 

Woohyun glanced over Sungyeol’s shoulder as he unfolded the parchment, then lets out a loud snort. 

 

Saturday at 2 pm. Second floor of the West Wing. We’ll find an empty classroom. Don’t be late.  -Myungsoo Kim

 

~*~

 

Sungyeol could only count the amount of things that could go wrong during this practice with Myungsoo over the next few days. Woohyun never failed to give him hell about the upcoming meeting, making constant entendres or just aiding Sungyeol’s brain in conjuring even more ways worse-case scenarios. 

 

The one good thing that seemed to come out of this was that Sungyeol finally seemed to be able to muzzle his motor-mouth during lessons. He spoke when spoken to, argued with Woohyun as usual, but found himself remaining rather tame when it came to his usual attention-seeking comments. He had no idea what would happen once it was him and Myungsoo alone, but his mind was quick to come up with those terrible ideas. 

 

He turned down the West Wing and began climbing the stairs to the second floor, carrying his copy of  The Standard Book of Spells under his arm, with Flitwick’s list, his extra parchment and inkwells in his bag on his hip. His wand stuck out of the back pocket of his jeans, occasionally snagging in the back of his sweater as he continued up the stairs. 

 

As he reached the second level, he found Myungsoo leaning against the stone wall twirling his wand between his fingers. Sungyeol hated himself for swooning at how perfect the boy looked-- he was just in a casual shirt and jeans like him--but as usual, Myungsoo looked  gorgeous . His dark gaze rose from the wand in his hands as Sungyeol got closer. “Right on time. Good,” the dark-haired boy said, turning to head down the hallway. 

 

Sungyeol stiffened at the cold tone.  Great. It begins.  “What’s that supposed to mean?” he asked, slightly offended. 

 

Myungsoo stopped at one door, turning to face Sungyeol. “Well, with your reputation, who knows if you would take this seriously or not? I had to make sure,” the Hufflepuff replied. 

 

Sungyeol huffed. “Just because I prank doesn’t mean I don’t give a shit about my classes. I’m sure my  reputation reflects that.”

 

Myungsoo paused for a moment, then seemed to relax his shoulders. “You’re right,” he said. “That was an asshole-way to start this partner assignment. Sorry.”

 

Don’t worry; I’m sure I’ll be apologizing a couple more times today.  Sungyeol thought. “It’s fine,” he said. “Let’s just get started.”

 

Both boys placed their bags on the ground and began pushing the tables and chairs to the side, leaving a space in the center for them to sit and plan their spells, as well as practice, without worrying about breaking any of the furniture. 

 

Sungyeol sat on the ground and crossed his legs, pulling his wand from his pocket. He pulled Flitwick’s review list from his textbook as Myungsoo moved to sit next to him.  Don’t look at his legs, Sungyeol. Stop! Don’t look-- but they’re so  nice  in those jeans. STOP!  The Gryffindor boy only shook his head, keeping his eyes on the list as he spoke. “So, I don’t know about you, but I wouldn’t mind just skipping around the list. This way we can keep each other on our toes. Otherwise, we would just end up over-studying one week on some charms, then forgetting as we move on. At least, I will--”

 

“Works for me,” Myungsoo replied, seemingly cutting off Sungyeol’s almost-rant. 

 

Sungyeol almost bit his tongue from sending a snarky retort.  Better that my mouth stays shut. 

 

For the first hour, the two fifth-years worked on all aspects of Growth Charms and Summoning Charms. Myungsoo had come prepared with previous exam questions from some of his older housemates and from Professor Flitwick, so they could practice both on practical and their written responses. Instead of actually writing their answers, the two did oral explanations for the questions. 

 

Sungyeol tried--he really did. 

 

Myungsoo found himself having to stop the Gryffindor boy during his answers because he would begin circling back on his responses. Every time Sungyeol would apologize for rambling, Myungsoo would just say that it was ok--”Maybe you’re just better suited for written exams than oral ones,” he would reply with a small smile-- and Sungyeol wanted to just fall to the ground at how nice the boy was being. 

 

Well, what was I expecting? He’s freaking perfect AND a Hufflepuff; of course he’s going to be the sweetest thing ever.

 

“What about Levitation charms next?” Myungsoo’s voice broke Sungyeol from his thoughts. 

 

“Uh yeah, sure. I didn’t bring much with me though…” Sungyeol said. “All I have is paper and the textbook.”

 

Myungsoo glanced at the book in Sungyeol’s lap. “Hmm, let’s work up to that weight. We’ll start with something lighter.” He pulled his bag over from his side and rifled through it. “How about this?” he asked, holding out his inkwell. 

 

“I guess,” Sungyeol replied, glancing over. “If we want a challenge, we can try pulling the stopper out too.”

 

Myungsoo smiled. “I like the way you think, Sungyeol.”

 

Sungyeol could feel his cheeks heating up. He kept his stare on his lap. “You go first. I’ll check all your points.”

 

Myungsoo set the inkwell about three meters from where they sat on the floor, then returned to stand next to Sungyeol’s seated form. He cast the charm and began to control the inkwell’s movements around the room, moving it from the ground to a table, across the room near him and Sungyeol, setting it in areas of various heights and opening and closing the stopper. Sungyeol made minor comments and adjustments on Myungsoo’s wand and hand placement--the Hufflepuff knew what he was doing, so Sungyeol didn’t have much feedback to give. 

 

Once they decided to switch places, Sungyeol handed the textbook over to Myungsoo and moved to stand up. He first began by moving the inkwell from the desk Myungsoo left it across the open space they created and set it on the ground. He then worked on removing the stopper, levitating it above the inkwell, then placing it back on.  

 

“Keep your elbow up,” Myungsoo instructed from the ground. “You drop it right after your initial chant.”

 

Sungyeol hummed in acknowledgment, reciting the incantation again to move the well from the ground up to a shelf. He readjusted his stance once again, but Myungsoo’s voice stopped him from beginning the chant again. 

 

“Sungyeol, you dropped it again,” the Hufflepuff boy repeated. “You held it longer, but as the well keeps moving, your elbow slowly comes down. Concentrate.”

 

Well, that’s difficult when knowing how closely you’re watching me. Sungyeol sighed out loud, nodding his head in agreement. He shook his right arm a little before getting back in his stance and beginning to move the well from the shelf over to himself and Myungsoo. 

 

“Good… good… better with your elbow,” the Gryffindor boy could hear Myungsoo’s praises as the well got closer and closer to them. 

 

“Wait! Sungyeol, concentrate; you’re almost there--”

 

Sungyeol could suddenly feel Myungsoo’s hand pushing his right elbow up once again. The sudden touch startled the Gryffindor, breaking his focus and he could only watch in horror as the inkwell, which had been levitating right above Myungsoo’s unfolded legs, fell into the Hufflepuff boy’s lap, the stopper coming undone and swirls of black ink splashing onto Myungsoo’s clothes. 

 

“Oh--shit! Oh my God-- Myungsoo, I-- oh my God, I am so sorry!” Sungyeol stammered, moving to crouch next to the boy and seeing just how much black ink was beginning to soak the fabric of his jeans. 

 

Myungsoo shrugged. “Uh, it’s fine. Don’t worry, Sungyeol.” He pulled his wand from the textbook at his side and pointed the tip to one of the major stains on his thigh. “ Tergeo! ” The spot on the boy’s pants slowly started to fade.

 

Sungyeol ran his hands through his hair, his self-loathing kicking in once more. “How can you say that?!” he exclaimed. “I just spilled an entire inkwell on you! Because I couldn’t freaking concentrate! Because you grabbed my arm and I couldn’t focus, and--”

 

“Sungyeol,  I surprised you. That’s my fau--”

 

“Stop trying to make this better, Myungsoo!” Sungyeol interrupted. “How can you still be so damn  nice to me? I’ve been an absolute annoyance! Not just this time, but since second-year! I can’t keep calm around you, I make myself look like an absolute fool when I  know  how to do a damn Levitation Charm, and I can’t even keep my freaking mouth shut--”

 

Sungyeol’s latest rant was interrupted once again, but nowhere near the same way as earlier in the day. The Gryffindor’s eyes were wide in shock as his lips were currently pressed to Myungsoo’s own. The dark-haired Hufflepuff had closed the distance between them, pressing his own bow lips to Sungyeol’s plush, ever-moving ones. One of Myungsoo’s hands grasped Sungyeol’s nape, keeping the Gryffindor in place, despite how frozen he already was. 

 

Myungsoo stepped back as he broke the chaste kiss, the hand at Sungyeol’s nape tracing down the tall boy’s spine. Sungyeol could only blink in shock, staring wide-eyed at the Hufflepuff boy smirking in front of him. 

 

“Guess we don’t have to work on Silencing Charms today either,” Myungsoo smirked, enjoying the pink tint making its way onto Sungyeol’s cheeks. 

 

“Y-you--Y-you just--You  kissed me!” Sungyeol exclaimed.

 

“I did,” the Hufflepuff deadpanned. 

 

“But-But, you can’t kiss me? I mean, you’re gorgeous and wonderful and perfect--And you hate me! You’ve thought I was annoying for years! And I hated you too, until last year when I thought you were just wonderful and amazing and Woohyun just loves to laugh at me because I can’t shut my freaking mouth around you because of how much I obviously really really like you, and--”

 

A peck to his cheek cut Sungyeol’s speech off once more. “I obviously  can kiss you,” Myungsoo grinned. 

 

Sungyeol could only gape. “Wha--I mean--You--Why??”

 

Myungsoo laughed out loud, the dimples Sungyeol had admired from afar appearing mere centimeters from his surprised face. “Isn’t it obvious, Sungyeol?” he asked. “I think you’re cute.”

 

“How can you find me cute?!” Sungyeol was horrified. “I am a bumbling mess around you! I drop inkwells on your pants, I freak out when you just say my name and my freaking mouth has a mind of it’s own around you--what in all of that is cute to you?”

 

Myungsoo smirked, taking one step closer to the tall Gryffindor. “All of it.” 

 

Sungyeol scoffed, his hands covering his face. 

 

The Hufflepuff boy stood in front of Sungyeol, grasping Sungyeol’s hands and removing them from his face. The raven looked Sungyeol right in the eye. “I don’t know why or when you went from being that annoying kid who never shut up to the adorably endearing and cute Gryffindor who I always managed to have class with,” Myungsoo explained. “I just know that I like you too.”

 

“Oh my God…” Sungyeol groaned, yet a small grin was making its way along his face. “You like me?”

 

Myungsoo laughed. “I think that’s been established,” the raven-haired boy laughed, pulling the tall boy close in a hug. “We might have also found a new cure for Babbling curses.”

 

Sungyeol landing a mocking punch to Myungsoo’s shoulder, but returned the embrace. “Shut up.”

 

“Well, not that you’ve learned how to--”

 

Sungyeol landed another punch. “Stop it! And I swear to God, if there’s ink on my pants too--”

 

A pair of lips on Sungyeol’s own immediately stopped that argument.

 

~*~

 

“Tell me.”

 

“No! There’s nothing to tell.”

 

“Sungyeol!”

 

“Woohyun! It’s nothing; plus, it’s not like I’m going to tell you all the awkward moments that happened just so you can have a laugh,” Sungyeol sighed as the two boys walked down the corridor to the Charms classroom.

 

“But that’s the one joy I was hoping to get out of you!” Woohyun laughed. 

 

Sungyeol groaned. “Fine! We met for a few hours, ran through practical and written answers for some of the Charms on Flitwick’s list, I rambled like an idiot as expected and spilled an entire inkwell on him. Happy?” He spun on his heel and continued down the corridor. 

 

Woohyun grabbed onto the back of Sungyeol’s robes quickly. “No way, motor-mouth. You were way too giddy when I saw you Saturday night. And in different clothes than I saw you with at lunch that day.”

 

A shy smile found its way onto Sungyeol’s face. “I got some of the ink on me too,” he replied smoothly, walking into their classroom and to his seat, Woohyun following right behind like a puppy. 

 

“There’s more to this...What are you not--”

 

“Hey Sungyeol.” 

 

The Gryffindor boy turned to his side, seeing Myungsoo standing next to his desk. He smiled once again. “Hey.”

 

Flitwick then emerged from his office chambers, sending all students moving towards their seats. Myungsoo glanced around at all the moving bodies, before leaning down to leave a quick kiss on Sungyeol’s cheek. The Hufflepuff boy then moved across the aisle to his own seat. 

 

Sungyeol felt his cheeks burning, as well as Woohyun’s eyes lasering into him. He finally turned to face his friend. “What?”

 

Woohyun looked absolutely stunned. “Are you serious? Are you  serious ? How can you just ask me  that?!”

 

Sungyeol just shrugged, turning to face the front as Flitwick arranged his lecture notes. “Keep it down, Nam. Or maybe I’ll be the one using  Silencio  on you.”


End file.
